


One Another

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, Snow, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Severus in the snow. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Another

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while... a long while actually! I have no excuse and I won't degrade you all with one either. I've written a lot over at ff.net in the mean time, but I'd like to add a few things here. Sometime, it feels like I'm the only one who condones Severus and Remus :( Enjoy!

“It’s cold.”

“You don’t say.”

“Don’t be smart.”

Remus smiled and turned in the snow to face the surly potion master. He wore a grey woolen coat with a high collar that hid his scars. Remus wished he wouldn't; despite it being cold he wanted the world to know that this man, his man, had almost died for them.

“Why are we out here?” Severus asked, folding his arms across his chest. 

“To make snowmen and throw snowballs and- _oompf!_ ” He slipped and landed face down in the snow, arms and legs spread awkwardly. A soft chuckle made him turn and he scowled at Severus’ shoulders that shook with amusement. “S’not funny.”

“Au contraire,” said Severus, holding an arm out for him to grab. 

“You don’t speak French,” he grumbled, grasping his arm with a devilish smirk and pulling him over before he could resist. He landed with a grunt, spluttering snow from his mouth.

“What the bugger was that for!?” he complained, blinking the snow from his eyelashes. 

“For fun!” Remus beamed, wiping a patch of snow from his hair. “You look cute.” Severus cocked a brow, a sneer threatening to spoil his face until Remus added “In a non –fluffy, non-cute, non-adorable kind of way.”

“You’re endless,” Severus muttered, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from the other man’s face. “And you’re freezing. Come on, let’s get you in.” He pushed himself to the ground and heaved the wolf after him, trudging back to the castle. 

*

“Thank you,” he smiled, accepting the mug of hot chocolate and letting it warm his fingers with a content sigh. 

“You’re going to catch your death one of these days,” Severus nagged him, taking his usual seat near the fire. 

“I know. I know,” he said waving his hand in an ‘I’ve heard this before’ fashion. Severus grunted knowingly. 

They sat in comfortable silence a moment more, each lost in their own senses; Remus inhaling the thick chocolate and Severus closing his eyes against the crackling fireside heat. It was in these moments, when both were at their lowest guard and completely shielded by their private wards, that they could truly enjoy one another. 

“You warm?” Severus murmured sleepily, his eyes still closed against the soothing heat. 

“Mmmhh,” Remus mumbled, perching his feet on top of the coffee table; the socks Severus let him borrow flopped at the toes. 

They yawned in unison, Severus slipping a few inches into the chair and a soft snore escaping his lips. Remus closed his eyes and smiled softly, Severus’ gentle snores lulling him to sleep.


End file.
